Tour Our Grounds
"Tour Our Grounds" is the fourth track of Uncle Raven's Super Happy Fun Time Carnival. Performers Lauren Osborn as "The Floozies" and "Miss Helen" Paul Shapera as "Raven" Lyrics FLOOZIES: We gettin' dolled up here, Raven, baby We dustin' on off all the fun time gin The night is poised and it's salivatin’ The carousel is cranked and is set to spin They gettin' riled up here, Raven baby The midway’s bein’ lit like good old times The bally’s bein' blared by the barker Baby it's all set up all down the line RAVEN: We’ve got this woman with a tumor That thing's bigger than her head They say it laughs and loves to drink And even smokes in bed They say it swears like a sailor They say she wants to die They say the tumor won't let her It makes her stay alive There’s freaks and geeks aplenty With souls that're so grotesque They'd make the timid vomit And that's just you in the mirror, my friend We've got many here in transition To some kind of animal, but truth? I'll tell you a little secret The only freak show here is you FLOOZIES: Take the tour and ride the rides What sweet thrills we have inside Where the unchained laughs reside What sweet sounds and such strange sights And the show goes on all night All you want awaits inside RAVEN: Over there we have a mermaid Who in a tank of vodka stays In that tent, the clowns will pay you a magic coin To let them have their way We've tents containing mazes And mazes made of tents We build them out of discarded dreams That folks here in their old lives left See, there's those with thirsts and hungers That mundane life cannot fill So they search inside a bottle Or try to find it in a pill But the solution’s like a piece of math An equation they can't speak If they solve it they would end up here We 're the answer that they seek FLOOZIES: Take the tour and ride the rides What sweet thrills we have inside Where the unchained laughs reside What sweet sounds and such strange sights And the show goes on all night All you want awaits inside RAVEN: All who come are welcome You may feast on every vice And I saw what you did back there Set the narrative on fire Your'e so confused, my darlings They really did a number on your minds You know, you're not in the real world You've left that long behind You've heard of the collective unconscious? Well that's where we are now You and I are trapped here And yes, your whole fake town as well But we both know they're coming Coming for you and when they do There'll be a door that's open And that's our ticket through These little nasty computers Who've been messing with your lives Don't think I haven't noticed They've been studying Lloyd for quite some time Yeah, a few of these fair tricks I certainly know well enough HELEN: (spoken) Wait, who's Lloyd? RAVEN: (spoken) The only man I ever truly loved...